Mi primer amigo
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Todo niño, quisiera tener un montón de amigos. Hibari Kyoya es uno de esos niños que quiere tener cien amigos, pero hay un detalle, todos huyen cuando él se acerca. ¿Podrá Hibari Kyoya hacer un amigo?


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>El sueño más grande de un niño de primer año de primaria es tener cien amigos. Este sueño incluye a Hibari Kyoya que con su tonfa, hará cien amigos en su primer día de primaria.<p>

Mal, simplemente mal.

Dio un largo suspiro, que hizo que sus compañeros de clases dieran un respingo e incluso se volvieran color azul, de miedo. El aura oscura se extendió como neblina en el muelle, asfixiando a los otros niños de seis años.

Hibari Kyoya sin amigos desde hace seis años, ¿Qué está mal? Reconoce que ha sido un poco… violento. Tal vez, pero tiene una buena justificación. Hibari Kyoya es tímido con las personas desconocidas.

Ser tímido no está mal ¿cierto? Además tiene que mantener el orden, y no tiene la culpa que sean débiles, con solo un golpe en la cabeza, queden inconscientes.

— ¡Hey, Fong!

— ¿Qué pasa Reborn?

—Escuche que tu hermano menor entro en a su primer año.

—Sí, aunque estoy un poco preocupado, no es muy bueno con los extraños. Así que iba para ver como lo estaba haciendo ¿No quieres venir?

Reborn asintió, siguió a Fong para el primer piso donde estaban los de primer año de primaria. Los dos niños de tercer grado, se asomaron para ver a Kyoya sin embargo la escena que se llevaba a cabo no era la mejor.

Kyoya se encontraba apuntando con el dedo, de pie sobre la silla, gritando a los cuatro vientos « ¡Por qué me ignoran! Ya tuve suficiente»

Fong se dio la vuelta con un aura que salían destellos y flores.

—Todo está bien, está teniendo mucha diversión. —aseveró.

—Espera un momento. Lo mires como lo mires, ahí hay un pequeño infierno.

—Por supuesto que no Reborn, está claro que están jugando al escondite.

—Bien, bien entiendo. —replico Reborn.

Los días pasaron, y el de seis años de edad, no consiguió amigos. Sus compañeros le tienen terror. Infundía temor, más a los grupos de amigos, por hacinamiento y porque todos tienen amigos menos él. Y así mordió a todos hasta la muerte.

Hibari Kyoya estaba a punto de morder hasta la muerte, hasta que sintió el golpe de alguien que se estrelló contra su espalda. Dando una mirada soslayo, se dio cuenta que era un niño menor que estaba llorando, mientras lo abrazaba.

El niño, tenía una capucha de conejito blanco, el cabello revoltoso castaño, grandes ojos caramelos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Tsuna. —dijo, entre sollozos.

Hibari sintió una vena estallar en la sien, no le estaba preguntando como se llama.

—Dije que haces, no pregunte tu nombre. —tirando lejos a Tsuna, pero el niño menor no comprendía.

Hibari se sorprendió, ese niño no tenía miedo como los demás, se dio la vuelta para ver otra vez el niño, y se dio cuenta que Tsuna lo miraba con grandes ojos color caramelos más calmados.

—Nunca he visto este niño antes. —murmuro para sí mismo.

Hibari empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el pequeño Tsuna. El pequeño bombón de algodón del conejo se movía al ritmo de los pequeños pasos de Tsuna. Hibari que no es social, empezó a caminar más rápido sin embargo Tsuna, se puso al día también.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —pregunto Hibari después de sentirse incómodo. Su cara tenía un sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien estaba a su lado, más bien siguiéndolo como cachorro perdido.

—Nii-san ¿Sabe dónde está la casa de Tsuna? —Tsuna le pregunto, agarrando el dobladillo del chaleco.

—Así que estás perdido. Lo siento no sé dónde está tu casa. —replico, con su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho, los ojos color caramelos llenos de la lagrimas hicieron que se sintiera como ganas de proteger al niño.

Tsuna sintió, su corazón hundirse en la desesperación, y soltó el agarre del chaleco.

—Espera… voy a ayudarte. —prácticamente grito Hibari, arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel de Tsuna.

—Gracias Nii-san. —radiante de felicidad agradeció.

Hibari se sintió útil, si encontraba la casa de Tsuna, podía mantener al niño menor a su lado por más tiempo. Tal vez sería su primer amigo, ese pensamiento hizo revolotear su corazón de felicidad.

Sin embargo no era fácil, a las personas que le preguntaron no sabían dónde vivía el pequeño Tsuna. La quinta vez que fallaban para encontrar el hogar de Tsuna, Hibari empezó a sentirse inútil.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar en sus ojos, asustando a Tsuna, que sintió los pequeños espasmos de Hibari al empezar el llanto.

—Nii-san. —llamo — ¡Fuera tristeza, fuera, fuera!—grito, mientras dada uno pequeños saltos.

Sus manos regordetas, sostuvieron el rostro de Hibari, mientras se aseguraba que el niño mayor ya no estaba triste.

—Tristeza, fuera lejos. —extendió sus manos, como si estuviera tirando lejos el dolor de Hibari.

El niño de seis años de edad, abrazo a Tsuna, un feroz abrazo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del pequeño filtrarse en su corazón. Alguien se preocupara por él, se sintió inmensamente feliz.

— ¡Tsuna! —llamaron. Era una voz exasperada.

Era Reborn, el primo de Tsuna, cuando el niño se fue a perseguir una mariposa, siendo un niño de tres años, curioso se alejó de su cuidador, como consecuencia se terminó perdiendo.

— ¡Ah! Rebo-niichan.

— ¡No es Rebo-niichan! ¡Es Reborn! —protesto Reborn, acercándose a los niños menores, junto con Fong — ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos he estado buscando.

— ¿Eh? Kyoya ¿eres amigo de Tsunayoshi? —inquirió Fong, sin disimular su curiosidad.

—Nii-san ¿lo conoces?

Fong presento a Reborn como su compañero de clase y el primo de Tsunayoshi. Kyoya, miro de arriba y hacia abajo a Reborn comparando al lindo, pequeño de cabello revoltoso con Reborn. No encontró parecido con el niño mayor con cara de matón. La genética, podía ser sorprendente a veces.

— ¡Tsuna, es un buen amigo de Nii-san! —un fondo rosa salió detrás de Tsuna, destellos y flores que rivalizaban con los fondos de los mangas shoujo se extendieron.

El corazón de Kyoya, palpito fuerte, no estaba seguro si escucho bien. El niño menor lo llamo amigo, amigo… ¡Amigo!

— ¡También ayudo a Tsuna, a encontrar a Rebo-niichan!

— ¡Ya veo! Te dije que es Reborn, no Rebo-niichan. —reprendió, jalando rechonchas mejillas de Tsunayoshi.

Reborn, sostuvo al niño de tres años entre sus brazos, después de darle un castigo a sus mejillas por llamarlo con ese apodo ridículo.

—Vamos a regresar Tsuna, mamma va estar preocupada. Grazie Fong, por ayudarme a encontrar a Tsuna.

—No fue nada.

Tsuna se revolvió de los brazos de Reborn, tratando de darse la vuelta para poder ver a Hibari.

—Nii-san, vamos a jugar juntos otro día una vez más.

—Sí…— Increíble, mi corazón late tan rápido, hice un amigo. Pensó Kyoya, con los ojos llenos de estrellas y un sonrojo fuerte en su cara.

—Entonces, nosotros también regresemos. —propuso Fong —¿Kyoya? ¿Hola?

Kyoya no escuchaba porque en ese momento estaba perdido en el momento memorable de su primer amigo.

Y así, Hibari Kyoya hizo su primer amigo en su infancia.

* * *

><p>Escribí hace mucho esto, pero hasta ahora lo comparto quería compartirlo junto el nuevo capitulo de No me gustan los hombres, pero al final no lo hice. Actualizare mañana o tal vez pasado mañana dando conoce el ganador de las parejas.<p>

Este fic, esta inspirado en una Dj, que se llama ¡Ah! no me acuerdo el nombre (soy mala recordando nombres) pero lo pueden encontrar en Moi-Ryu.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
